User blog:Thecrazyspacesoviet/ENC colonization. Part 01
(There will be no part 2 due to the fact ENC was taken over awhile ago. So the invasion is over) ALL INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED AND ONLY SENT TO HEAD AGENCY OFFICIALS. DO NOT SHARE THIS INFORMATION TO ANYONE BUT YOURSELF Notice Part 01 of this colonization has initiated since the beginning of RFSA, and this document has been made to all preparations to part 01, part 01 progress, and dismissal of part 01. Part 02 is already underway and cannot be cancelled. Intoduction ENC colonization. Now called Project ENC. (PENC) Is an effort to fully colonize ENC, and to prove that such an establishment can last for an extended period of time. (Base 01 expected to be in service for 6-12 months when finished) Initiation RFSA is created. And a probe is sent to ENC. First manned mission to ENC commences. Orion craft with 3 cosmonauts onboard go to ENC, land, and travel back to HOM. (SA wiki Initiation) RFSA has declared to create a large, long range, and self-sufficient space vessel. RFSA creates 3 sattilites leading to ENC to act as navigation checkpoints for a vessel going to ENC or YEL. (Called CS1,2 and 3) RFSA Creates promised vessel but crashes it into HOM due to complete system failure. RFSA makes new Vessel called Long Range Space Station Project; or LRSSP. (later called LRSSP mk.2 since it was a copy of the old vessel, called LRSSP mk.1 after it crashed. First recongnized colonization by other agencies LRSSP mk.2 succesfully makes it to ENC's orbit with a lander. 3 Cosmonauts onboard landed on the surface of ENC and returned to LRSSP mk.2 LRSSP mk.2 was then sent to STA several days later. LRSSP mk.2 goes back to ENC 4 more times with the same mission as the first. LRSSP mk.2 was then sent to MSS to be decommissioned. Next ENC colonization mission RFSA created a new vessel, LRSSP mk.3 to go to ENC. LRSSP mk.3 goes into ENC's orbit and stays there for approx. 8 months. LRSSP mk.3 gets stationed next to STA to be decommissioned. But LRSSP mk.3 can be put back into service at any time. Part 02 planning stage RFSA Colonizes LUN, RED, and PUR. (only LUN colony is still in active use) RFSA makes sudden dissapearance: with no delaration of any project cancellation. Part 02-2 planning stage RFSA shows activity again and projects are resumed. Multiple probes (Armed with nuclear warheads) Are secretly sent to all planets. This is the first noticeable involment with the NDO in PENC. Station in orbit of KAT is established. Probe sent to YEL bearing a telescope to map ENC. 1 year anniversary of LRSSP mk.2. LRSSP is sent into ENC's orbit with a crew of 10. 4 cosmonauts land on ENC and stay on the surface for 12 hours. the lander is then send back to LRSSP mk.2 and returned to MSS. MSS is filled with enough cargo to keep LRSSP mk.3 in orbit of ENC for several years. But no mission to ENC is made. RFSA makes a small announcement that it will start a mass colonization effort to ENC, but no agency took this announcement into notice. RFSA starts secret planning of new vessel designs that are capable of reaching ENC. RTP is established December 1st. Far ahead of scheduled completion date. RFSA now has extra time to establish new vessels built to travel across planets. RFSA again announces it will colonize ENC. But again not taken into any notice. NDO and RFSA agree to put PENC as top priority, although not announced as a priority to the public. NDO now controls 70% of Ruscosmos's programs. PENC is now kept Top-Secret. Part 02 final planning ALL INFIRMATION IS TOP-SECRET AND ONLY AVAILBLE TO THE HEAD ADMINISTRATOR OF EACH AGENCY. Space Station Twilight is established. Unregulated extraction and distributed of radioactive materials is declared. Information of this station is shared. But it's purpose is never mentioned to prevent suspicion. T-3 Shuttles bearing nuclear warheads are built and prepared to go to ENC. NDO now regulates all Ruscosmos Data. The Eagle sattilite ring is now under complete control of RFSA and NDO. And is partially controlled by the DMSTS. Twilight-S modification is completed: And is now the main exporter of resources to RFSA HOM based establishments. PENC now has a virtually limitless budget with all RFSA activity only being in RFSA owned establishments. There is now several trillion Rubles worth of Stalinium in Ruscosmos storage facilities. New plans are made to create craft made of Stalinium. RFSA is now prepared to launch a mass colonization of ENC. T-3 shuttles are on standby in their hangars in case of any resistance to the convoy of landers and vessels heading to ENC via CLASSIFIED warefare. Invasion of ENC will commence in T-minus CLASSIFIED. Part 01 Documents released. Part 02 initiated. Glory to Ruscosmos Category:Blog posts